I było BUM
by YamiGaia
Summary: Co się dzieje, gdy fangirls ścierają się w walce na śmierć i życie, a dwóch bishów chce tylko mieć trochę spokoju... Prideshipping. Fanka opisywana na końcu to ja xD


-TO SĄ KUŹWA JAKIEŚ JAJA

-TO SĄ KUŹWA JAKIEŚ JAJA!! – wrzask błękitnookiego prezesa zabrzmiał w pustych pomieszczeniach posiadłości głośno jak przez megafon nastawiony na cały regulator. Po chwili dołączył do niebo brzęk i huk. Przestraszony nie na żarty Mokuba zbiegł po krętych schodach na parter, a potem wprost do biura brata.

-Seto co się… - zaczął i niemal natychmiast umilkł, widząc pobojowisko, które jeszcze chwilę temu było pokojem do pracy starszego Kaiby. Pod jedną z nóg przewróconego biurka leżał roztrzaskany laptop, fax z urwanym kablem spokojnie wystawał z metalowego kosza na śmieci, a papiery walały się po wykładzinie niczym po przejściu tornada. Wrażenie ekspresywne idealnie dopełniał dyszący z wściekłości szatyn stojący pośrodku całego bałaganu. Wydawało się, że wystarczy jedno nieuważne słowo, a zacznie toczyć pianę i rzucać siarczystymi przekleństwami na prawo i lewo, nie patrząc na faktyczną winę przypadkowej ofiary.

-Nii-sama? – spytał cichutko Moki, przezornie cofając się o krok w razie gdyby CEO miał ochotę rzucić w niego np. zdezelowanym zszywaczem czy też faksem.

-Zabiję ich… zakatuję, krwi upuszczę… - wymamrotał błękitnooki, zgrzytając zębami. Po dłuższej chwili wziął głęboki oddech, potem następny… W końcu usiadł w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Młodszy Kaiba powoli, ostrożnie podszedł do brata.

-Mokuba – rzucił nagle prezes. Chłopiec zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

-Tak?

-Następnym razem kiedy zaproponują mi udział w jakimkolwiek anime, masz porządnie uderzyć mnie patelnią w potylicę. Zrozumiano?

Ciemne oczy malca momentalnie podwoiły swój rozmiar.

-Co się…

-Znasz takie strony w sieci jak i yaoi.pl? – spytał Seto, choć dokładnie znał już odpowiedź. Moki potarł dłonie ze zdenerwowaniem, kiwając się w przód i w tył.

-Obiło mi się o uszy… - wymamrotał niewinnie, powoli domyślając się przyczyny tego cholerycznego wybuchu złości u stoika jakim był jego brat.

-Te pieprzone fanki piszę fanficki o mnie i tym psie! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! To COŚ mnie dotyka! Cholera jasna przecież wiadomo, że można dostać syfa od samego jego widoku!

Czarnowłosy musiał użyć całej siły woli, żeby powstrzymać się od narastającego w nim chichotu. Po dłuższej chwili barwnego klęcia na chore umysłowo fangirlsy i Jounouchi'ego Kaiba wstał, biorąc do ręki biały płaszcz przewieszony przez oparcie.

-Nii-sama?

-Idę się przewietrzyć.

Jeżeli Seto uważał, że będzie mógł w spokoju kontemplować nad swoim nieszczęściem – nawet nie wiedział jak grubo się mylił.

-PATRZCIE! TO SETO KAIBA! – piskliwy, dziewczęcy głos brutalnie wyrwał prezesa z zamyślenia. Obrócił głowę i zauważył… hordę wściekłych fanek z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach biegnących w jego stronę! Jedna z nich trzymała sztandar z napisem…

-HOLY SHIT! Tylko nie Puppyshipperki! – wrzasnął CEO, uciekając ile sił w nogach. W momencie, kiedy zaczęto go doganiać i już myślał, że zostanie dopadnięty przez tą bandę i zmuszony do yaoi live, mijając zakręt poczuł jak ktoś mocno pociąga brzeg białego płaszcza i koniec końców upadł wprost w krzaki.

-Ani słowa – syknął cichy głos, ale nomen nescio dla wszelkiej pewności zasłonił mu usta dłonią. Cofnął ją dopiero, gdy fanki pobiegły dalej, niczego nie zauważając. Błękitnooki odetchnął z ulgą.

-Fangirls są straszne, co Kaiba?

-Taa… zaraz, zaraz… - prezes podniósł głowę, mierząc wzrokiem swojego „wybawcę". Szczupła, drobna postura, obroża na szyji, ciemnofioletowe oczy i te charakterystyczne trójkolorowe włosy w „artystycznym" nieładzie – nie można było się pomylić.

-Co ty tu robisz Yami? – spytał podejrzliwie.

-Uciekałem przed podobną bandą tyle, że na tym swoim niby sztandarze miały napis „Puzzleshipping" – wyjaśnił spokojnie faraon, otrzepując rękaw kurtki – Chodź, trzeba się schować gdzieś indziej – powiedział, po czym wstał z ziemi.

-Na przykład gdzie?

-Mój dom jest niedaleko.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że…

-Wolisz yaoi live z Jounouchim na ulicy?

-Holy crap co to jest? – wymamrotał z rozeźleniem szatyn, wyglądając przez okno.

-Coś się stało Seto? – spytał właściciel Sennen Puzzle, wchodząc do pokoju i niosąc dwa kubki z dopiero co zaparzoną kawą.

-Popatrz na to – rzucił krótko prezes, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że fioletowooki nazwał go po imieniu.

-Hm? – Yami postawił naczynia na stoliku, podchodząc do szyby. Momentalnie zbladł jak ściana, szepcząc z przerażeniem:

-Wr Ra…

Na placyku tuż obok Kame Game Shop zebrały się trzy grupy: Puppy i Puzzle shipperek, które mieli wątpliwą przyjemność poznać wcześniej oraz nowa z flagą podpisaną jako „Prideshipping". Przewodząca im kurduplowata dziewczyna o długich, brązowych włosach, mająca w dłoniach widły i parę pałeczek, wrzasnęła z istną pasją w głosie:

-DIE YOU HERETICS!!

Gromady jak jeden mąż rzuciły się ku sobie… i było BUM.

-Fangirls są straszne – powtórzył faraon, ukradkiem spoglądając na stojącego obok Kaibę. Ten po chwili milczenia rzucił:

-Może jednak nie do końca.

-Eee?

Odpowiedział mu pocałunkiem.

Dwa kubki z kawą stały zapomniane na szklanym stoliku.

Bitwa na zewnątrz trwała w najlepsze. Niska szatynka, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się tylko podrzędną fanką niższej rangi, raczej nic nie znaczącym pionkiem okazała się istną _la liberté guidant le peuple _z pieśnią na ustach biegnąc w pierwszej linii. „_Jeszcze Prideshipping nie zginął póki my żyjemy!! Co nam heretyckie fanki wzięły, duelem odbierzemy!!"_ I czuła, że się nie myli… _Dedykowane Vice, E, My-chan i reszcie wytrwałych prideshipperek._


End file.
